


There is a good SKULL at the heart of any mystery, haunting its EVERY PAGE.

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sick Fucking Skulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: That is what you always say. Or at least, it is what you always HOPE.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golgothahasTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golgothahasTerror/gifts).



> GOD I LOVE ARADIA AND JAKE SO MUCH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, MY GUY. I had a blast drawing this and I really hope you like how it turned out!


End file.
